He Had No Clue
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 22/100: Illusion. Genesis has a very special surprise for Sephiroth's birthday. Sequel to No.12 Creation. Genesis/Sephiroth. Yaoi. Lemon. Slight crack-themes.


22/100 Illusion. Genesis/Sephiroth with clones!  
Remember the Genesis/Hollander I wrote almost FOREVER ago? Well, as requested by my dearest S/G buddies, here's the sequel…

* * *

**Illusion**

He Had No Clue

Birthdays were a concept the General had never cared for much until Genesis and Angeal burst into his life. As the silver haired man observed the pair, it seemed to be a way of renewing their already rock-solid relationship.

It was something, in the years since the trio met and Sephiroth and Genesis joined as lovers, the redhead always made such a big thing about. He enjoyed the occasional. He seemed to thrive on the fact that Sephiroth and Angeal were younger then him; that he could boast that he could drink and do other things _legally_ before his friends.

Genesis always concocted some extravagant scheme to embarrass the prodigy, shamelessly. Everything was shamelessly with Genesis…

Yet this year, the quarter-century milestone, he moped around Sephiroth's apartment and never said a word, even when the General spoke directly to him.

Sephiroth was actually surprised at himself when it occurred to him that he was getting _frustrated _and it wasn't because he was being ignored. He never breathed anything about it, not wanting to come across like he cared for something he always insisted was too childish for SOLDIERs of their calibre.

As he sat quietly on his leather sofa, Genesis wandering around, barely clothed (as always), the General noted how his movement were not as smooth, fluid and feline as they normally were. The silence was more bothering, considering that Genesis was constant in his hatred of silence as much as he despised philistines and bugs. He also loathed dirt, as he oh-so-very-often reminded his friends, refusing to partake of anything he deemed too filthy for a poet like himself, this coming from a man who slept on the ground in blood-soaked clothes, in the middle of a forest… Sephiroth had yet to meet someone as self-contradictory as Genesis.

Judging it was time to get some answers (plus Sephiroth actually wanted to know if Genesis had forgotten just _what_ day it was today), the silver haired man pushed himself to his feet and followed his wordless lover along the hallway before dragging him back into the bedroom, like a burrowing spider pulls its prey back into the dark depths of its lair for a thorough consumption.

The redhead didn't make a sound, didn't widen his eyes.

Nothing.

So he wanted to play _that_ game, huh?

Sephiroth was playing beautifully into Genesis' hand.

Oh, the poor young General believed that was his lover, how quaint; but it was more amusing how well Hollander's manufactured clone was fooling him.

Sure, Genesis was in the apartment, currently tucked away deep inside Sephiroth's wardrobe. Why the younger man actually had one was a complete mystery to the auburn haired man, it wasn't like Sephiroth ever really deviated from his usual leather trousers and coat, as shown by the substantial lack of garments in there.

He watched with smirking azure eyes as the copy was pinned down against that butter-soft mattress, held by the hips, only allowed slight movements, which Genesis gave, keeping his copy in his character, silently begging to be caressed. The pair lived solely off body language in bed, nothing - absolutely nothing - Genesis exclaimed at the start of their intimate relationship was more then a turn-off that having to tell his lover what he wanted. It was hard to understand at the start, but soon Sephiroth learned that a turn of the head, exposing a neck, meant that Genesis was in the mood for a little foreplay, he wanted all the attention he could squeeze from the man before loosing control. When his legs tied tightly around the General's waist, he'd had it with the fuss and just wanted to be fucked.

Genesis was sending all the messages of the former, watching hungrily as Sephiroth made his attack, biting along that beautiful throat, rewarded by the arching of an equally as delicious back and a moan that almost came from Genesis himself. The sight alone was stunning, and it was all his for the taking.

The General kicked off his trousers, giving the real redhead one hell of a view.

Genesis let the clone moan for him, wrapping those legs, that had long-since been stripped of underwear, around Sephiroth's curved waist and ground into him, mercilessly.

Oh, the poor young General didn't have a clue how adorable (and strangely – okay fuck the 'strangely' – arousing) this was to watch.

He guessed Sephiroth was either upset about his 'forgotten' birthday or he was desperate to hear something coherent from Genesis' lips for the first time that morning, for he slammed into the clone's slim and lithe body with next to no preparation and no lubricant.

The redhead winced upon reflex, so thankful that it was a clone a virgin one at that and not himself, although, he found even that, and the sight of the blood that trickled down pale thighs and into the bed sheets as Sephiroth, himself coated in crimson, pulled out briefly, tightened his trousers almost unbearably.

The clones was incapable of speech, Genesis could only make it gasp, moan and writhe, something that annoyed the General somewhat as he kept on thrusting harder and harder, hitting the clone's prostate dead-on each time and-

Where clones capable of coming?

Genesis rose his right hand to his chin and debated this to himself quietly. He'd fucked his own clones a couple times before but couldn't remember anything like that happening… Oh yes! That's right. He remembered his bitterness when he came before the clone; it was something Genesis hated (almost as much as insects and idiots), but when we was attacked from both sides at the same time, he often found himself falling into sweet bliss first, at least he always had the pleasure of knowing that he dragged Sephiroth in after him…

Sephiroth kept on, impressively maintaining his ruthless rhythm, Genesis making the copy react accordingly until he noticed that the General's voice had changed a pitch and he swore at the mute clone, signifying he was dangerously close to release.

Quickly pushing down his sleeping pants, freeing his own throbbing erection that was already generously lubricated, Genesis silently slipped out of the dark wardrobe and, smirking all the while, grabbed a tight hold upon Sephiroth's hips and folded comfortably over his slim back, nudging luxurious hair away from a neck he was intent upon bruising.

The General tensed, stopping immediately, half buried deep inside the clone, completely and utterly…terrified? Was that a word Genesis could use? Sephiroth was shivering, as one would when they were about to be 'raped'.

Oh, the poor young General still believed the clone was the real Genesis, how pitiful.

It caused a thick smirk to crawl its way onto the redhead's features, and he made the clone arch its back, pushing back against Sephiroth, pushing him back and onto Genesis.

A word that would best be described as a scream of "fuck" sounded out – had Sephiroth ever been fucked before?

Genesis couldn't remeb… Oh wait, he had. Once. His first time. Then the second, Genesis found himself on bottom. Dominance was a good thing while it lasted, he shrugged.

Giving the silver haired man a few moments to adjust out of mercy, Genesis couldn't help but feel devilishly evil when he heard Sephiroth's pathetic little whimpers.

This was feeling more and more like the redhead's own birthday than that of Sephiroth's.

Oh well, it was only teaching him a lesson that buying the LOVELESS audio CD for his lover's present was not as good as an idea as he thought.

Genesis. Liked. His. Own. Voice. And it showed… maybe just a little bit too much. No, that was just Angeal rubbing off on him.

"Shh, Moonbeam," he hushed softly, bending back down and brushing his plump lips against that gorgeous ear. He tried to be as comforting as possible, but damn Sephiroth was tight and hot and tightening at the sound of his voice and… he just had to go and ruin it be relaxing, didn't he?

"Genesis?!" Sephiroth squawked, unable to turn his head and see. His eyes were wide, staring down at the clone that mirrored the smirk that the redhead was parading.

A hand rose from fisting the sheets to twist into silvery silk locks and pull his head down, lips colliding, as if the clone was desperate for more attention.

It was then, when he was distracted, that Genesis began to move, rocking his hips gently at the start before he was pushing Sephiroth back into the scarlet wetness of his copy. "In the flesh," he smiled; planting a chaste kiss on the younger's spine, then picking up his pace.

Considering the little intermission, as it were, Sephiroth didn't take long to reach his climax… in fact it was so quick, it left Genesis incredibly bored. Regardless, he was still happy, not only had he – for once – made Sephiroth come first, but the birthday boy lay slumped over the inanimate clone, panting and recovering from a marvellous high with a dazed grin.

No questions were asked, just how Genesis wanted it.

Sephiroth could always trust Genesis to think of new and exquisite ways to celebrate the anniversary of his birth, and over the years it had become something he'd actually found himself looking forwards to.

Not that he'd let that slip.

But of course, now the General would have to find some way to top this… but he would…eventually.


End file.
